A night out with Marik and Bakura
by MarikIshtar77
Summary: Random insanity; Marik and Bakura find themselves in various akward situations. Signed reviews welome.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I don't own Yu-gi-Oh, The Exorcist, a Reliant (If I owned a Reliant I  
  
wouldn't be alive to write this!)  
  
The city is Domino, the time is 11:03 pm.......and Marik Ishtar, also known as the  
  
'Wicked Romancer' is waiting impatiently in the doorway of Ryou Bakuras house.  
  
"Damn you Bakura! Why can't you ever be ready on time! The girls aren't going to wait  
  
for us forever! Move your ass!" Marik growled as he checked his hair in the mirror in the  
  
entry way.  
  
//He's probably jerking off// Marik thought to himself.  
  
"Shut up you pathetic fool, wait a bloody minute and Ill be down! Bakura snapped from  
  
the bathroom as he took a final glance at himself in the mirror. The platinum haired Brit  
  
grabbed his leather jacket and met Marik at the door.  
  
"Ra almighty, what the hell took your ass so long?" Marik grimaced as they walked out  
  
the door.  
  
"If I wanted any lip out of you I'd pull down your pants, got it?" Bakura shot back as they  
  
got on their motorcycles.  
  
//You should pound him into the afterlife for that one// Marik's darker side growled  
  
inside his mind.  
  
Marik lowered his eyes and growled as they started their bikes.  
  
"Fuck you 'kura, Let's roll"   
  
Marik and Bakura sped off for a club on the otherside of town. The club was called "The  
  
Dragon's Den" and it was known to attract a very rowdy crowd. They parked their bikes  
  
and lit up a cigarette before going through the large mahogany doors that separated them  
  
from the outside world and the noisy club.  
  
"So this woman you're hooking me up with, she's good looking, correct?" Bakura asked  
  
as he took a drag of his cigarette.  
  
"Fuck yeah, I swear to Ra. Come on now, let's go inside." Marik replied sharply.  
  
Marik and Bakura squeezed their way through the crowd in the dimly lit club. The room  
  
was foggy with smoke and smelled of liquor and cheap perfume. They ordered  
  
themselves a beer and leaned back on the bar looking around through the crowd.  
  
"We will never find them amongst all these people" Bakura groaned.  
  
Marik took a big gulp of his beer and shook his head  
  
"They're here somewhere. Just chill out"   
  
Bakura took a drag of his cigarette and looked around. Still no sign of the women.  
  
"So you met these women at South Point?" he asked curiously.  
  
Marik nodded his head  
  
"Yes, I did. They're not like the rest of the strippers there though. These two actually look  
  
good"  
  
"They better for your sake Marik" Bakura growled.  
  
They drank their first beers down quickly and ordered themselves another round before  
  
they spotted the women they were there to meet. Bakura just about melted when he saw  
  
his date.  
  
"Lord Ra almighty, are those real?" he panted as he noticed her extremely well  
  
proportioned chest.  
  
Marik grinned at Bakura mischievously  
  
"Imagine the possibilities"  
  
"Ra have mercy" Bakura sighed as the girls approached them.  
  
The taller blond walked straight to Marik and gave him a hug. She was very pretty. She  
  
had bright green eyes, flawless skin and gorgeous blond hair that fell almost to her waist.  
  
The other girl, who was also blond, could have passed for her twin, except for her slightly  
  
shorter hair and light blue eyes.   
  
"Hey Marik! I thought you guys were gonna stand us up! Glad to see you could finally  
  
make an appearance!" The green eyed beauty chuckled as she rested her cheek on his  
  
shoulder.  
  
"It's Bakura's fault we're late. I couldn't get him peeled off the bathroom mirror" Marik  
  
grinned as he put his arm around her.  
  
"Well I'm glad you're here now. Damn you look hot tonight" she purred in his ear. Marik  
  
could feel his cheeks redden as she nuzzled his neck with her nose.  
  
"So this is Bakura? He's alot sexier than you let on Marik."  
  
"Yes, yes it is. Bakura, this is Cari and .........uh, what's her name?"  
  
"Misty" The girl responded sharply. "My name is Misty."  
  
"Yeah, that's it, Misty. Bakura meet Misty."  
  
Bakura licked his lips and nodded  
  
"Hello" he said in his sexiest voice.  
  
"Hi" she nodded.  
  
"Why don't we go back our place, this club is pretty lame tonight." Cari suggested. Marik   
  
turned to Bakura and raised an eyebrow  
  
"It's fine with me, how about you?"  
  
Bakura shrugged his shoulders   
  
"I don't care"  
  
"Great! Um.....can we catch a ride with you guys? We sorta took a cab here. Our  
  
apartment is only a few blocks away"  
  
"As long as you arn't scared of a motorcycle it's fine" Marik smirked as they started  
  
walking toward the exit.  
  
They foursome rumbled off on Marik and Bakura's motorcycles to Cari and Misty's  
  
apartment. Once they were inside, the night began to take shape.  
  
"Hey Marik, you look like a pretty flexible guy....I lost one of my earrings under my bed,  
  
can you come and help me look for it?" Cari grinned as she twirled a locked of her long  
  
blond hair innocently around her finger.  
  
"An earring huh? Oo-kay, let's go look." Marik smiled back. He knew there was no lost  
  
earring, it was just Cari's subtle way of coaxing him into her bedroom. He grabbed the  
  
bottle of tequila they had been taking shots from and followed Cari into her room.  
  
With Marik and Cari out of the picture, it gave Bakura and Misty some time to  
  
themselves. Neither one of them had said much to each other since they met.  
  
"So what's your story?" Misty ask as she propped her feet up on the coffee table.  
  
Bakura crossed his arms and grunted. He wasn't much for small talk.  
  
"You got a stick up your ass or something?" Misty spouted.  
  
Bakura lowered his eyes and glared  
  
"I'm not a chit chatty kind of guy, and to be honest I find you rather boring."  
  
Misty grabbed the remote control to the tv and flipped it on  
  
"Whatever" she growled under her breath as she cruised through the stations.  
  
They both sat in silence for a few minutes watching MTV, when their attentions were  
  
diverted to loud noises coming from Cari's room.  
  
"Harder! Harder!...oh Ra,oh Ra!......*smack smack*.......AHHHH! YEAH!" came from  
  
beyond the bedroom door.  
  
A little grin spread across Bakura's face. Misty rolled her eyes and flipped to MTV2.  
  
"Hey bitch! I was watching that" Bakura snipped.  
  
"Like I give a rats ass. Shut the fuck up freak" Misty snapped.  
  
"Excuse me? Use that tone of voice with me again and I'll banish your pathetic ass to the  
  
Shadow Realm!" Bakura hissed.  
  
Before Misty could answer back, the sounds started getting louder from Cari's room.  
  
Hearing all the screaming and smacking noises was turning Bakura on, and even though  
  
Misty was a bitch, he knew he had to relieve the pressure building up in his jeans. So  
  
instead of mocking her, he decided he'd try a different approach.  
  
"Misty, why are you being such a rag? I'm not all bad."  
  
Misty looked quite astonished at his direct question, but she answered it as best she could.  
  
"Cause I can be. Why should I be nice anyway? It doesn't get you anything."  
  
Bakura had to agree with her. He had a good side, but he didn't let it out much. Everytime  
  
he had done something good for anybody it blew up in his face.  
  
"Isn't that the truth." he sighed.  
  
"I mean it's fucking bullshit. Like tonight for instance.....only reason I agreed to this  
  
double date thing with Cari was because I was being nice.....and look where it's landed  
  
me! I'm bored as hell, sitting home with a guy whose possessed by a 5000 year old spirit  
  
of a tomb robber! Yeah, I know your story Bakura.....Cari told me everything Marik told  
  
her."  
  
Bakura wasn't quite sure how to respond to Misty's outburst. One part of him wanted to  
  
belt her one, but another half thought it best to just shut up. He considered allowing his  
  
"light side" to make an appearance, but he recalled the last date he was on where he had  
  
let his "light" out. It was horrible, they ended up at the library playing chess. Bakura  
  
cringed at the thought.  
  
"If it's any condolence to you, I am one good looking 5000 year old tombrobber" he  
  
mused.  
  
"Well, yeah, you are, but ....but..." Misty just shook her head and didn't finish talking.  
  
The noises from the bedroom were getting so loud neither Bakura or Misty could take it  
  
much longer.  
  
"Sounds like they found the earring" Bakura chuckled.  
  
"I knew Cari had something up her ass all night" Misty snickered.   
  
"Leave it to Marik to look there for it" Bakura responded with a half smile.  
  
"Leave it to Cari to loose it there" Misty giggled.  
  
It seemed as if they had finally broken the ice. The tension in the room had finally  
  
lightened.  
  
"You like horror movies?" Misty asked as she fumbled through a bookcase full of cd's.  
  
"Yes, I do." Bakura responded.  
  
"The Exorcist?" Misty asked as she pulled out a case.  
  
"Sounds intriguing, pop it in"  
  
Bakura and Misty watched the entire movie, and Marik and Cari still hadn't emerged  
  
from the bedroom. Misty had turned on the surround sound, so it covered up all the racket  
  
Marik and Cari were making.  
  
"That movie was quite interesting. You say that it's based on a true story?" Bakura asked  
  
as he lit a cigarette.  
  
Misty got up and took the dvd out of the player and put it back in the case as she spoke  
  
"I guess, that's what Cari told me, but I can't say for sure, she likes to fuck with my  
  
head."  
  
Bakura grunted and nodded his head  
  
"Just like Marik. That dirty bastard tried telling me that the reason turkeys don't fly well  
  
is because they are hatched with stuffing inside of them, and the stuffing weighs them  
  
down."  
  
A grin spread across Misty's face as she reached for the remote control.  
  
"And you believed him?"  
  
Bakura wrinkled up his nose and glared.  
  
"Yes, at first.....but than we accidentally hit one while driving on a back road in  
  
Wisconsin, there was no fucking stuffing in that damned bird and I was not only pissed  
  
because I was hungary, but also because there was a dead turkey stuck to my hood."  
  
Misty snickered and shook her head.  
  
"Coulda been worse. I hit a cow with my old car. There was hamburger all over the road  
  
and my car totaled."  
  
"Is that why you had to take a cab to the club?" Bakura asked.  
  
Misty nodded her head  
  
"Yeah, I only had liability insurance. How about you? Is the turkey incedent the reason  
  
you ride a motorcycle?"  
  
Bakura shook his head  
  
"Not really, I prefer riding my motorcycle because I look much cooler on it than I did in  
  
my car. Woman don't look twice at a guy in Reliant"  
  
Misty laughed and surprisingly put her hand on Bakuras thigh.   
  
"Shit dude, a Reliant! That's what mine was!"  
  
Bakura noticed her hand on his leg and daringly put his hand on top of hers. She didn't  
  
pull away either.  
  
//This is going much better// a voice in Bakura's head gloated.  
  
Once Misty had turned off the surround sound, the noises coming from the bedroom were  
  
once again apparent  
  
"I think Marik is looking for his earring now" Bakura sighed.  
  
"Maybe" Mistly grinned.She bit her lip. A look of confusion spread over her face, Bakura  
  
wasn't sure what exactly she was thinking about. He hoped she wasn't thinking about  
  
being a bitch to him again. if she did, he knew he'd have to send her to the Shadow  
  
Realm.  
  
"Uh.....erm.....Bakura? Do you, uh.....would you like....argh! Do you wanna go to my  
  
room and fuck?" Misty blunted asked.  
  
Bakura was quite astonished at her choice of words, but he wasn't going to give her time  
  
to rethink them.  
  
"Yes, let's go" he smirked.  
  
The next morning, Bakura woke up before Misty. She was sleeping soundly next to him.  
  
He quietly slipped on his jeans and made his way to the bathroom to take a piss. He  
  
walked right in on Marik doing the same thing.   
  
"So did you score with that chick?" Marik asked as he zipped up his pants.  
  
Bakura grinned as he took his place infront of the porcelain goddess  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"You snake...you did her didn't you" Marik grinned as he exited the bathroom.  
  
Bakura couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He didn't smile alot, but when he did it only  
  
ment he got away with something. After he'd finished his business, he joined Marik in the  
  
kitchen.  
  
"Let's get going.....I really need a shower." Marik said as he grabbed his leather jacket off  
  
the table.  
  
"Hang on, I need to jot Misty a note"  
  
Marik shook his head and laughed at Bakura  
  
"A note? damn 'Kura, you going soft?"  
  
Bakura glared sharply at Marik as he found a pen and paper.  
  
"Shut your trap Ishtar. Let's go." Bakura snarled as he tacked the note up to the fridge  
  
with a magnet.  
  
The guys than went their separate ways. Marik went streight home, but Bakura decided  
  
he'd let his 'light' have control of their body for a while. He needed time to think about  
  
everything.....was he really turning into a softy? 


	2. The party at Mai Valentine's

Thank you to Bakurafan for the review! You rock!  
  
**  
  
Also, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I don't own Jello. What a shame!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Once again we join Marik and Bakura on one of their nights out. This time it's 8pm and  
  
they're on their way to a party at Mai Valentine's.  
  
"So why are we going to this party Bakura? You know these people are going to annoy  
  
us" Marik grumbled as he flicked his cigarette out the window.  
  
"I already told you 500 times......because there's free beer."  
  
Marik leaned back and groaned.  
  
"And why are we taking this piece of shit car of yours? It smells like a tomb of a 5000  
  
year old pharaoh."  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes.  
  
"Because the weather guy said it was going to rain tonight. Now please shut your trap,  
  
you are beginning to get on my nerves with your continuous whining."  
  
"grrrrrrr" Marik growled between his teeth as he reached in his pocket to light another  
  
cigarette.  
  
Within a few minutes they arrived at Mai's house. It was a large white Victorian style  
  
home with brick walls surrounding the entire property. Bakura pulled up to the gate and  
  
pressed the intercom button.  
  
""Yo, who's there?" a voice with a thick Brooklyn accent echoed back.  
  
"It's Bakura, open the gate Wheeler"  
  
A buzzer sounded and the gate began to open. Bakura pulled into the driveway of the  
  
extravagant home and parked the car. All the lights in the home were on, and they could  
  
hear music playing loudly. Marik followed Bakura to the front door. They rang the  
  
doorbell and waited for someone to answer it......and they waited.....and waited....and  
  
waited.....and waited. Marik was growing very short on patience.  
  
"Fuck this, let's go to the bar. At least there's no waiting at the door there." he snarled.  
  
"Just settle down, Piss on the door bell; let's just go inside."   
  
Marik followed Bakura through the large white entrance doors and into the foyer.  
  
"It sounds like they are in the livingroom, follow me." Bakura instructed.   
  
"I'll catch up with you in a minute, I must do something first." Marik grinned  
  
mischievously.  
  
"Whatever" Bakura said as he walked away. Marik proceeded to literally piss on the  
  
doorbell, laughing devilishly as he did.  
  
He caught up to Bakura in the livingroom, which was very lavishly furnished.  
  
"We could really have some fun trashing this place 'kura" He whispered to his friend.  
  
"Stop it. You know they'll never invite us to another party again if we do something that  
  
foolish, FREE BEER, remember? Now settle down Ishtar!" Bakura scolded Marik  
  
sharply.  
  
"Hey Bakura....you're looking fine tonight." a sexy female voice purred from behind  
  
them.  
  
"Hello Mai" Bakura smiled "Nice party"  
  
"Where's the beer" Marik interrupted.  
  
"Hello to you too Marik. The beers in the kitchen" Mai said with a smirk on her face.  
  
Marik quickly headed into the kitchen. Bakura gave Mai a sidelong smile.   
  
"You said something about a hot tub on the phone?"  
  
Mai licked her lips and her eyes devoured Bakura's tall slim body.  
  
"Yeah, follow me handsome" she winked.  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen...........  
  
"What is a 'Jello shot' Does it hurt?" Marik asked as he held up the little plastic cup with  
  
a blue jiggly substance inside.  
  
"It's just Jello made with booze instead of water, try it, you'll like it" Joey explained.  
  
"How do I do this?" Marik asked curiously.  
  
"Watch me" Joey's little sister Serenity grinned as she downed a shot.  
  
Marik looked a little apprehensive, but held the little plastic cup to his lips and tipped it.  
  
He swallowed the shot without hesitation.   
  
"Hmm..not bad, I'll take a red one this time." Marik said eagerly.  
  
Serenity handed Marik another shot.  
  
//I'll have to take alot of these if I'm gonna get drunk enough to make it through this  
  
night// Marik thought to himself as he tipped the Jello shot to his lips.  
  
Outside, Bakura watched enthusiastically as Mai slipped off her dress, revealing a  
  
sparkling light purple bikini.  
  
Bakura took a deep breath and swallowed hard.  
  
"Ra have mercy" he mumbled under his breath.   
  
Mai smiled and stepped down into the hot tub.  
  
"Your turn Bakura"  
  
Bakura slipped off his leather jacket and tossed it aside. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt  
  
and slid it off.   
  
"I'm waaaaaiting" Mai smiled as she traced her necklace with her finger.  
  
Bakura laughed nervously as he pulled off his t-shirt, exposing his muscular chest.  
  
He tossed his shirt over by his jacket and started uniting his sneakers.  
  
Mai meanwhile poured them both a glass of champagne.  
  
"The night isn't going to last forever handsome" Mai chuckled as she sipped her  
  
champagne.  
  
Bakura kicked off his sneakers and pulled off his jeans, leaving him standing there in his  
  
black silk boxer shorts.  
  
"So are you coming in or what?" Mai said in a seductive tone of voice.  
  
"Definitely" Bakura smiled as he stepped into the hot tub and took a seat next to Mai.   
  
"Mind if I rest my hand on your lap?" Mai purred in his ear  
  
"Maybe" Bakura mused as he sipped his champagne.  
  
"mmm....you smell so nice" Mai sighed as she traced his pectoral muscles with her finger.  
  
"Uh....thank you" Bakura replied nervously. He'd always taken a fancy to Mai, but he'd  
  
never thought about what he'd do if they ever actually got this close.   
  
Mai repositioned herself and straddled herself over Bakura's lap. She rested her hands on  
  
his chest lightly.  
  
"You're very sexy Bakura, do you know that?"  
  
Bakura shook his head, afraid if he opened his mouth drool would pour out of it. Mai  
  
slipped her hand under his boxer shorts and gently traced his manhood with her finger  
  
tips. Bakura gulped loudly   
  
"Um, maybe this isn't such a good idea"  
  
Mai touched her finger lightly on his bottom lip   
  
"I think it's a wonderful idea"  
  
She began to stroke him slowly, causing him to grow very hard.  
  
"Oh Ra no, no no no, you've got to stop now"  
  
Mai slid her thumbs into her bikini bottom and slipped it down her legs slowly. Than she  
  
untied her top and flung it aside. She took Bakura's hands and placed them on her breasts.  
  
Bakura closed his eyes.  
  
"I'm only fucking human for Ra's sake"  
  
***  
  
Back in the house, Marik had managed to drink himself into a drunken stupor. He was  
  
wandering around room too room asking where Bakura was. He could barely see straight  
  
anymore. His vision was blurry and his head was spinning.   
  
"Marik? Marik Ishtar?" a familiar voice questioned from off to his right. He turned as  
  
was met by a pair, rather 4..no 2...of stunning green eyes.  
  
"Cawi? Is dat'chu?" he slurred.  
  
"Yeah, it's me....damn, you're blitzed arn't you!" she chuckled as she wrapped her arms  
  
around him.  
  
Marik giggled goofily as he relaxed in her arms.  
  
"Here, let's find us a place to sit down" Cari smiled as she lead him to the couch. Marik  
  
cuddled up to her and rested his cheek on her shoulder  
  
"I dun feel s'goot" Marik groaned.  
  
Cari stroked his soft blond hair and held him close. She put him completely at ease, and  
  
soon there after, he passed out on her lap.  
  
Seto Kaiba, who had spent most of the night engaging in chess matches with numerous  
  
party goers, noticed Cari on the couch with Marik and made his way over to them.  
  
"Cari?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Seto? No way! Is that really you! Holy o'shit! Damn you got tall!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"You've grown quite a lot yourself. What are you doing here?" Seto asked as he sat down  
  
on the arm of the couch next to her.  
  
"Mai's a good friend of mine, though I haven't seen her all fucking night! You know  
  
where the hell she's at?" Cari ask Seto.  
  
Seto shrugged his shoulders  
  
"No clue, last I saw her she was doing Jello shots with that Duke Devin guy, but that was  
  
hours ago."  
  
"Hmm, weird" Cari mused.  
  
Seto looked at Cari with a curious eye.  
  
"So how's your family?" he asked.  
  
Cari shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"No clue.....I ran away when I was 16. I've been on my own ever since"  
  
Seto shook his head  
  
"That bad?"  
  
Cari nodded adamantly.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, out of all the cousins on my step fathers side, I always liked you  
  
the most."  
  
Cari smiled warmly and rubbed Seto's leg with her hand brisky.  
  
"I always liked you Seto.....hey, where's that cute little brother of yours?"  
  
"He's at home with the sitter.....I didn't think he belonged at a party like this one"  
  
Cari nodded in agreement as she glanced at the half naked bodies of Tristan Taylor and  
  
Tea Gardener making out fiercely on the opposite couch.  
  
"Good call" she chuckled as she softly stroked Mariks hair.  
  
Seto looked down at her hand on Marik's hair and cocked his head  
  
"So what's the deal between you and him?" he asked.  
  
Cari shrugged her shoulders  
  
"I dunno, we've gone out a few times, but it's never been anything serious."  
  
"I see" Seto nodded as he got to his feet. "I'm going to go get myself a drink, would you  
  
care for anything?"  
  
"I'll take a soda.......thanks Seto"  
  
Seto walked off and disappeared into the kitchen without another word. Marik let out a  
  
small groan. Cari rubbed his warm shoulder and leaned down to talk to him  
  
"You okay sweety?" she asked.  
  
Marik hiccuped as he snuggled closer to her.   
  
Cari chuckled lightly and reached into her jacket for her cigarettes.  
  
Marik started coming to as she fumbled around in her pocket.  
  
"I tink.....fuck....I....got-to-to barf" he groaned.  
  
"Okay, I'll help you to the bathroom." she said quickly as she helped him to his feet. He  
  
leaned his body against hers as she lead him to the bathroom.   
  
"I dun wat you to see dis" Marik protested drunkenly.  
  
"Whatever....I'll wait outside the door" she laughed as she closed the bathroom door.   
  
Seto joined her outside the bathroom door shortly after. He handed her a soda and  
  
grinned.  
  
"Somebody do too many Jello shots?" he snickered.  
  
"I think so....hey, thanks for the soda Seto" Cari replied.  
  
Seto nodded his head "Anytime Cari. So how long have you been in Domino?"  
  
"Only a few months. I came hear because I heard this is where all the action is." she  
  
giggled.  
  
"Of course, still the same thrill seeker you were as a child. I should have known. So  
  
where are you working?"  
  
"South Point" Cari said without hesitation.  
  
Seto's eyes grew huge.  
  
"The strip club? Cari Kaiba! That place is dangerous!"  
  
Cari shrugged her shoulders  
  
"I know, but I'm tough. Besides, I don't have any kind of skills other than dancing."  
  
Seto shook his head adamantly  
  
"I know that isn't true Cari. Monday morning you come down to Kaiba Corps and I'll  
  
hook you up with a better job. At least you won't have to exploit yourself at my company  
  
just to pay your bills, got that?"  
  
Cari's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe he'd just offered her a job at Kaiba Corps!  
  
"Seto, my gosh......I just don't know how to thank you!" She threw her arms around him  
  
tightly  
  
"You're the best cousin in the world! I love you!" she squealed.  
  
Just as she pulled away, Marik came out of the bathroom. He looked very pale and sickly.  
  
"Cari.....can you take me home?" he pleaded in a whiney voice.  
  
"I would if I had a car.....I had a cab drop me off here." she sighed.  
  
"I'll have my limo driver take you both there, it's right out front. I'll let my chauffeur  
  
know and all you'll have to do is give him directions." Seto smiled.  
  
Cari's eyes sparkled with thankfulness.  
  
"Oh Seto, you're so sweet! Thank you! I'll see you Monday, right?"  
  
"Of course" Seto nodded as he walked away.  
  
Cari lead Marik out to the long black limo parked outside and helped him in. They told  
  
the driver where to go and within minutes they were infront of Mariks' house. Cari  
  
helped him up the stairs and into the house.  
  
"My room is upstairs, mind helping me up there?" Marik ask sweetly.  
  
Cari helped him upstairs and into his room. Marik sat on his bed and sighed.   
  
"What a night"  
  
Cari chuckled and began to walk back out.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute.....come back here" Marik yelled.  
  
Cari walked back in with a quizzical look on her face  
  
"What?"  
  
Marik bit his lip and patted the bed next to him.  
  
"Sit?" he asked.  
  
Cari sat next to him him without another word.  
  
"Thank you" Marik said as he stared at the floor.  
  
Cari smiled brightly  
  
"Hey, you're a good shit. Anytime you need something, don't be afraid to ask."  
  
Marik nodded his head as he looked up into her dazzling green eyes.  
  
"Are you seeing Kaiba?" he asked coyly.  
  
Cari burst out laughing  
  
"Hell no Marik! He's my cousin! Maybe that's acceptable in Egypt, but NOT in  
  
America!"  
  
Marik screwed up his face and shook his head  
  
"Uh.no.....it's not acceptable in my homeland either."  
  
Cari giggled and put her hand over Marik's. They both sat in silence for a few minutes  
  
until Cari sudden jumped up.  
  
"Oh shit! I better go, the limo guy is waiting for me out front!"  
  
Marik hung his head sadly.  
  
"Really? I was hoping you would stay with me tonight."  
  
"Well......um...I could do that. But, uh..I don't really think you're in any shape to, you  
  
know..fuck?" she stated bluntly.  
  
Marik grinned slightly and shook his head.  
  
"No no no, not for that. I would just like it if you stayed with me; no sex....unless you  
  
want it." he winked.  
  
Cari was visibly surprised. She nodded her head yes and than excused herself to go tell  
  
the chauffeur he could leave. When she came back up to Marik's room, he was still  
  
sitting on the bed.  
  
"Cari? Could you help me get undressed and into bed?" He grinned.  
  
*******  
  
Back at Mai's house, Bakura watched as Mai stepped out of the hottub. The droplets of  
  
water that covered her body glistened in the faint light of the full moon.  
  
"I'll see you inside bad boy" she winked after she pulled her dress over her head.  
  
Bakura let out a long sigh as he relaxed in the hot tub. Mai had completely worn him out.  
  
He slowly pulled himself up out of the warm water and dryed himself off. He pulled on  
  
his clothes and made his way back inside the house.   
  
"Bakura! Hey man! Care to try a Jello shot?" Joey exclaimed as Bakura entered through  
  
the patio doors.  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow and looked curiously over the little plastic cup with a jiggly  
  
blue substance in Joey's hand.  
  
"A Jello shot? What's that? Does it hurt?"   
  
Suddenly, a loud voice could be heard yelling over the music.  
  
"Hey! What the hell happened to the doorbell!" 


	3. What kind of beach is this?

Of course, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Boo-hoo.  
  
************************************************************  
  
*Bakura* Oh no, we're going to a beach? I hate beaches!  
  
*Marik* Are you going gay on me? What guy doesn't like a place where half naked women roam freely?"  
  
*Bakura* I am not GAY.   
  
*Marik laughs insanely and grabs his sunscreen* Well than quit your bitching and let's go!  
  
*Bakura growls under his breath as he follows Marik*  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Marik and Bakura are just sitting around watching music videos at  
  
Mariks house. The phone rings and Marik jumps off his recliner to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" Marik spoke into the reciever.  
  
"Yes.....no way! Wicked! Hang on, I'll ask him" Marik looked at Bakura eagerly as  
  
he covered the mouthpiece of the phone.  
  
"It's Cari, Kaiba is flipping the bill for her to take one of his jets to France for business,  
  
and she can bring anyone she wants......wanna go with?"  
  
Bakura cocked his head in disbelief  
  
"Really? When do we leave?"  
  
Marik took his hand off the mouthpiece and spoke into it  
  
"When are we leaving? Tonight! Holy shit, uh...." Marik looked at Bakura curiously.  
  
Bakura shook his head enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah, we're there. Where should we meet you? Oh, okay, that will work. See you later"  
  
Marik hung up the phone and stood up  
  
"Well 'Kura, look like we're heading to St. Tropaz tonight. The limo will be here to pick  
  
us up at 4. Better start packing"  
  
Bakura's face lit up like Christmas.  
  
"Must be nice having rich friends" Bakura chuckled as he got off the couch. Marik just  
  
laughed.   
  
By 4 o'click they were all packed up and ready to go as the limo arrived. They met Cari at  
  
the airport with a few unexpected guests. Yugi Motou, Joey and Serenity Wheeler, Mai  
  
Valentine and Cari's friend Misty Neil.  
  
"Hey guys! I'm so glad you're coming! We're gonna party like rockstars!" Cari grinned as she  
  
grabbed Marik's hand "C'mon, the planes leaving in a few minutes!"  
  
Marik and Bakura shot each other unsure glances as everybody walked out to the plane.  
  
Hours later they arrived in St. Tropaz France. Being jet-lagged, they all crashed for a  
  
couple hours at the lavish vacation home of Seto Kaiba's.   
  
The next morning, Marik woke up to a knock at his bedroom door.  
  
"Hey Marik,we're all going to the beach! You coming?" Cari asked from behind the  
  
door.  
  
Marik rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock.  
  
"It's only 9 in the morning.....argh.......yes. I'll be out in a few minutes."  
  
"Cool! Meet us in the foyer!" she exclaimed in response.  
  
Marik pulled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and stumbled down the spiral staircase.  
  
He saw Bakura, Misty, and Cari waiting at the door.  
  
"Hey sleepyhead, get the lead out will you?" Cari chuckled. Bakura snickered at her  
  
comment. Not too many people could get away with talking to Marik like that.   
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming " Marik groaned sleepily. They walked outside and got into a  
  
car parked behind another car driven by Joey.  
  
"Kaiba gave us access not only to his vacation home, but also to the cars on the property."  
  
Cari noted as she walked to the drivers side of the car.  
  
"Move your asses!" Joey yelled out the window. They hurried into the car and Cari  
  
peeled out after Joey. They drove from St. Tropez to a sign saying "Ramatuelle". Than  
  
they drove south on the D 93. They turned left at the first side-road marked "Plage de  
  
Pampelonne". Joey's break lights went on and he pulled over. Cari parked behind him.   
  
"I can't believe you got the directions right" Cari chuckled to Joey.  
  
"Joey Wheeler can get anybody anywhere" he boasted  
  
Everybody groaned in unison.  
  
They all walked as a group to the edge of the beach. Everybody except Cari stopped in  
  
their tracks and their jaws almost hit the sand.   
  
"Whoa" Yugi, Mai, and Misty gasp in unison.  
  
"Did I die? Cause if this is hell, holy shit man......." Joey's voice trailed off.  
  
"Oh gross, hairy jungle man at 4 o'clock" Serenity cringed.  
  
Bakura shook his head in disbelief  
  
"I think we took a wrong turn"   
  
Cari grinned, "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you this is a nude beach" She winked up at  
  
Marik as she pulled off her bikini. Joey's shorts were long gone, he ran out on the beach and started flirting with a group of women. Yugi had no qualms  
  
about stripping down either, he was off and mingling in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Holy fuck. Their all naked" Misty said in a daze.  
  
"That guy is HUGE!" Mai gasp.   
  
Serenity giggled and untied Mai's top. It fluttered to the ground. Mai glared playfully at  
  
Serenity and took off chasing her. They guys watched enthusiastically as the girls were  
  
pulling off each others suits.  
  
"I can't do this." Marik groaned as he tried to hide his very hard unit almost popping  
  
through his shorts.  
  
Bakura nodded in agreement,  
  
"I know, me too."  
  
Marik and Bakura looked around nervously.   
  
"Everybody is gonna think we're pussies if we don't." Marik whined.  
  
Bakura scuffed his toe in the sand."Think anyone will notice?"   
  
Marik glanced down at his own unit."Man, I'll stick right out"  
  
Bakura bit his bottom lip and nervously figited with the hem of his shorts  
  
Marik gave Bakura a side-long grin "Cari had this all planned out."   
  
Bakura laughed, "You think? I know she wants me, but shit, if she wanted to see me  
  
naked she could have just ask." Marik snickered at Bakura "I think it's me she wanted to  
  
see." Bakura shook his head, "Doubt it, she's seen you so many times she's probably  
  
bored"  
  
Marik raised an eyebrow, "Oh really now? Why's that?" Bakura laughed in Marik's face  
  
"Oh come on. Like you don't see how she stares at me like I'm a piece of meat. She  
  
fucken wants it bad."  
  
Marik shook his head, "What planet are you on?"  
  
Bakura chuckled, "Fuck you man, your just not big enough for her anymore."  
  
A derisive grin spread across Marik's face.  
  
"Wanna make a bet?"  
  
Marik unzipped his shorts and very confidently pulled them off. Bakura's eyes got huge.  
  
"Whoa. Okay. I take that back."  
  
Bakura followed him up and pulled off his own shorts.  
  
Cari and Misty stopped playing in the sand when they saw the guys had taken their shorts  
  
off. They got up and slowly walked over to them.   
  
"Too much for you boys to handle?" Cari chuckled as her eyes riveted to Marik's hard  
  
on. Marik bit his bottom lip, "I guess"  
  
Misty grabbed Bakura's hardness and yanked him toward her.  
  
"Plan on using this?"   
  
Bakura scratched his head nervously, "Uhhh..."  
  
Misty grabbed his hand and pulled him into a nearby woods.  
  
Marik and Cari grinned at each other as they watched their friends scurry off.  
  
"You sure know how to surprise people" Marik said as he put his arm around Cari's  
  
waist.  
  
"You ain't seen nuthin' yet Marik" She laughed as they walked out onto the beach. 


	4. Skydiving

Sky diving with Marik and Bakura 

disclaimer: no, I don't own it! 

warning: who knows, I'm sure there will be something bad here 

**************************************************** 

So what's your idea again? Bakura mused as he tied his sneakers. 

Sky diving. I heard from one of my rare hunters that it's better than sex 

Bakura rolled his eyes 

NOTHING-can beat sex. 

We shall see Marik grinned as he pulled on his coat. 

They tookoff on their motorcycles to a small airport just outside of town to get the ball 

rolling. A few days later that had finished all the necessary classes and were prepared for 

their first jump. 

While they were strapping on their gear, Bakura looked over at Marik nervously, 

I'm not so sure about this 

You'll be fine Bakura. Don't sweat it. Marik grinned. 

I'll break you're fucking face if something goes wrong Bakura snapped back. 

Oh shut it, don't be such a pussy........hey, I have an idea. It'll make this jump even better. 

Bakura looked up at Marik with a patronizing gaze. 

I dread to hear this.......but go ahead. 

Marik grinned mischievously. 

I've always wanted to try this....but I don't want to do it alone....let's take this jump in 

the buff! 

Bakura's eyes got huge, 

SAY WHAT! Are you bent, man? 

What? You got something to hide? what can it hurt? I heard it's a major rush, 

pleeeeeease Bakura? Would you do it for a Scooby snack? 

Bakura rolled his eyes, 

Shut up, I'll do it. But you owe me one. This is insane. 

Marik smiled proudly. 

That's my bro..... 

They purposely strapped their gear under their clothes and headed on board the small 

plane. 

The air craft took off, and when they were at the right altitude, the instructor started 

sending people out the door. 

Marik and Bakura were the last to go. 

Are you going to jump or what? the instructor ask firmly. 

Marik gave Bakura one final sneaky grin. 

Yes sir, we're ready. 

The instructor counted. 

Marik flung himself and got suck out into the open sky. 

He yelled as he began descending. 

Bakura jumped out seconds after him. 

Oooooooh FUUUUUUUCK! he screamed as he was free falling. 

Marik gave the signal and they both started pulling off their clothes. By the time they had 

to pull their parachute cords they were butt naked. 

Their adrenaline was sky-rocketing as they floated downward....in all their manly glory. 

Without warning, a strong wind gusted and pulled them off course. 

Oh oh.....this isn't good Bakura groaned as they blew further and further off track. 

They couldn't make out what was going on below, but they could tell there was a large 

gathering of people. 

Marik? I think I might have to kill you once we land. Bakura yelled 

Marik grinned, but it was obvious he was having regrets of taking this jump without any 

clothes on. 

As they neared the ground, they were able to make out more of what they were going to 

land in the middle of, and it wasn't going to be pretty. 

Seconds later they reached solid ground again, but not on the grass. They landed in the 

middle of a runway....right in the middle of a Victoria's Secret lingerie show. They 

scrambled out from under their parachutes and were met with the eyes of hundreds of 

spectators. 

You are so fucking dead Ishtar! Bakura growled as he got to his feet. 

Cameras were snapping pictures all around them, and reporters were zero-ing in on them 

with their video cameras. 

Shit.......let's fucking run for it man! Marik yelled as he unclipped his landing gear. 

They both ran off the stage and headed straight for home. As luck would have it, they 

were only a few blocks away from Marik's, so they grabbed a couple jackets they saw 

laying on some chairs and ran for it. 

After running all the way to Marik's, they threw open the door and ran into his room. 

Marik borrowed Bakura a pair of jeans and a shirt to wear while they laid low. They 

turned on the television to kill some time. A couple hours later Marik's sister Ishizu 

walked in with a bag of groceries. 

Hey you two...did you hear the big news around town? 

They both played stupid. 

No, what's going on? 

Ishizu opened a bag of chips and sat down on the couch next to them. 

Some crazy sky divers landed right in the middle of the big Victoria's Secret show 

downtown today. Word has it they were completed nude! she laughed. 

As she finished speaking, the news came on. 

Today in Domino, two young men caused quite the disturbance at the Victoria's Secret 

gala.......you are seeing footage of their grand entrance. The newscaster chuckled as 

Marik and Bakura's faces were shown on live tv for all of Domino to see. Ishizu just 

about choked on her chips when she saw her brother on the television. 

"Oh my gods.....that YOU! and BAKURA!" 

Marik held up his hands infront of him. 

Uh.....I guess 

Guilt was written all over his face. 

Tea Gardener was at this show, and she claims to know the two individuals who pulled 

this stunt off the newscaster continuned. 

Bakura and Marik gaped in horror as Tea gave out their names. 

That bitch is dead.....she is SO dead! Marik hissed. 

Let's go kill her NOW! And once we get rid of her....I'm going to kill YOU! Bakura said adamantly to Marik. 

The two of them took off in a homicidal rage looking for Tea.....with full intentions of 

doing very horrible things to her. 


End file.
